


Crossroad Blues

by soft_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demons, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Soul Selling, Unhappy Ending, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_exo/pseuds/soft_exo
Summary: It was stupid, it was delusional and it was going to fucking break him apart.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 36
Kudos: 59
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2019





	Crossroad Blues

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 22  
>  **Prompt:** A deal is a deal. No matter how much Baekhyun has grown to like the human over the years.  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** Byun Baekhyun/ Do Kyungsoo  
>  **Side Characters(if any):** Kim Junmyeon, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yixing  
>  **Word count:** 14,118  
>  **Warning(s)/Additional Tag(s):**  
>  **Author's note:** Thank you to the prompter for this amazing prompt, I had so much fun with this and I hope it's what you wanted or at least close enough! 
> 
> I did have to do a bit of research so I ended up on the dark side of the web a few times and may have accidentally joined a Scientology group online that won't quit emailing me about finding enlightenment but it's all for the craft I suppose.
> 
> Thank you to the mods for organising the fest and working hard to see it to completion.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ I went to the crossroad, fell down on my knees _

A memory: old and slightly wrinkled with time but still fresh in Baekhyun's mind. It's not Baekhyun's first summoning but it is by far the most memorable of the hundreds he's experienced in his time. Close to a hundred thousand now, actually. Almost one hundred thousand damned souls he's collected.

Baekhyun sips his brandy (he drinks it for the aesthetic) and thinks about the wretched idiots who had been foolish enough or desperate enough to sell their souls to the devil himself. Well not  _ himself _ per say- that bastard was lazy as a motherfucker and had a pretty intense holier-than-thou attitude for someone who was damned to hell for all eternity. Instead it was up to lesser demons like Baekhyun to do the dirty work for the horned king.

If he's honest, he has forgotten more souls than he remembers. In the beginning, when he was just starting out, he made a point to remember the person behind each soul and the stories they carried. He listened to their tales and held on to their memory even after they were gone. As time wore him out, Baekhyun gave up that romantic notion and only worked blindly towards his goal of salvation. 

It was pointless to remember anyway, he came to learn because once he had claimed the marked soul what remained was no more human than he was and in some cases less so than even him. His attempts at harbouring their humanity could do nothing to alter the fate they had so foolishly written for themselves. So Baekhyun let go and moved on, never sparing a backwards look.

Until  _ him _ of course.

_ Standin' at the crossroad, baby risin' sun goin' down _

There were a few summonings that he did remember. His first, Chanyeol, for one. And who could forget sweet Jongin? Plus there were a handful that he recalled from time to time when business was slow but for less sentimental reasons (especially Jongdae). The sex after a fresh deal was mind-blowing to another level so you couldn't really blame him for those. 

But  _ he _ was different. 

Baekhyun couldn't forget  _ him _ no matter how hard he tried- and he did try, for his own protection. From the moment Baekhyun lay eyes on him, he knew he was treading dangerous waters. There was something so wrong and yet so addictive about the pull he felt at the sight of the human standing before him, soaked in desperation. Alarm bells went off in his head but to Baekhyun they just sounded like fanfare and celebration.

It was stupid, it was delusional and it was going to fucking break him apart.

_ I got the crossroad blues this mornin', Lord, babe, I'm sinkin' down _

"Why so blue?" Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the smugness in Junmyeon’s tone. He joins Baekhyun at his favourite table- the darkest and closest to the door. "Do you get it? Blue because you look down but blue because this is a blues tune."

“You realise jokes aren’t funny when they’re explained right? Not that it was funny in the first place.”

Junmyeon shrugs but his face falls a little at the same time. “I think it’s funny and that’s what counts. Anyway, back to the question. What’s up with my favourite little demon?”

“Sehun is your favourite demon.” Baekhyun says, taking another sip of his drink. 

Junmyeon removes the glass from his hand and slides a shot in its place. “That’s true but he’s not  _ little _ .” 

The innocent look on Junmeyon’s face suggests that he’s talking about Sehun’s rank rather than his dick but Baekhyun, knowing Junmyeon, is certain he means both. He tries not to puke.

“What’s with the song? You’ve been playing the same tune non-stop for… literal years, doesn’t it get boring?”

“ _ Boring _ ?” Junmyeon gasps. “How could this masterpiece be boring? Robert Johnson is a timeless legend. Not to mention the most iconic icon of soul-selling folklore. Also he’s super nice; I met him a few centuries ago.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “You could tell over the screaming?”

“Well not really but I got the feeling, you know? He was as down to earth as a tortured soul can get.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes again. “Whatever you say, man.”

“Now stop avoiding the question-” Junmyeon is cut short by an angry customer smashing a glass somewhere else in the bar. He curses and vanishes in a puff of black smoke and sulfur- neither of which are in any way necessary but Junmyeon wouldn't be Junmyeon without his theatrics. 

Baekhyun can hear his scolding tone start up in the distance and he takes the chance to make his escape while Junmyeon is distracted. As much as he appreciates Junmyeon’s company (at times) he’s not in the mood to talk about things like his  _ feelings _ . His damned, wretched feelings. 

He wishes he was drunk right now. Demons didn’t have the same capacity for intoxication as humans did. The most alcohol did for him was give him a pleasant buzz. Baekhyun doesn’t need a buzz, he needs a full on black-out. Instead, he crosses the threshold of the underworld and steps into the human realm to the one place that is both the cause and cure for his misery.

The bungalow is small and cosy, although a little out of place in a city of modernised houses and apartment blocks. It looks like a dream house- complete with baked bricks, an assortment of plants including climbing ivy and a white picket fence- taken straight out of someone's imagination and dumped in the middle of Seoul and that is exactly what it is, courtesy of Baekhyun.

You’d expect the house to belong to a kindly grandma who went to church every Sunday but that could not be further from the truth. The owner, a 24 year old man with the devil's mark displayed proudly at the base of his neck, was currently squatting by a pot with what appeared to be a twig planted inside. He insists that it’s an orange tree and would grow despite the unideal climate and Baekhyun is not one to argue against such passion even if he knows it is very unlikely. If he helps the plant out with some supernatural aid just to see the human beam his heart-shaped smile, well no one needs to know.

Baekhyun watches for a while, leaning coolly against the fence. The human is too busy to notice that he’s being watched, tirelessly trying to straighten out a stem that looks like its rotten even to Baekhyun’s inexperienced eyes. He’d have to come back later to cure it- there were rules against displaying that sort of thing in front of humans, damned or not. Plus gardening wasn’t exactly the forte of a demon of hell so he’d have to call in a favour.

Finally able to achieve what he intended, the human makes a little ‘Ah!’ of triumph, that soft smile Baekhyun loved so much gracing his face. He pushes his round glasses up, tracking dirt from his gloves across the bridge of his nose. Baekhyun wants to kiss it off. He straightens, spotting Baekhyun, and his smile widens into a grin, eyes scrunching up until they’re practically closed. 

Most people didn't react like that when the demon they sold their soul to in a moment of desperation and despair turns up at their door, but most people aren’t Kyungsoo. From the moment Baekhyun lay eyes on him- hell, even before Baekhyun lay eyes on him, Kyungsoo was different to anyone he’d ever met.

He had heard Kyungsoo’s call exactly 6 ½ years ago while sat in Junmyeon’s bar. The thing that grabbed Baekhyun’s attention was the scent of Kyungsoo’s soul. It was the sweetest, purest soul he had ever smelt and instantly he was on the alert. But he wasn’t the only one. Every demon at the bar had gone ram-rod straight, eyes flashing red with want. The atmosphere went instantly from one of relaxation to the tense and dangerous air of wild beasts before a hunt. 

It was not an unexpected reaction; pure souls (those untouched by sin) were incredibly rare and sought after in hell, after all. There were some demons that only went after the freshest, purest souls while others, including Baekhyun, answered any summoning so long as no other demon was vying for it. Theirs was a niche business meaning there were more demons than stupid humans willing to strike stupid deals. Baekhyun was never one for confrontation so despite being around for almost 800 years he had yet to make an enemy anywhere on Earth or below.

The scent wasn’t what compelled Baekhyun to fight for this human though. No, it was what followed that had sent shivers through his spine and made his heart race with anticipation. The song started off as a distant hum and gradually rose in volume, the voice and lyrics intriguing him like he’d never been before. For the first time ever, Baekhyun had stood against the other demons, eyes flashing hungrily as he stared them down, daring anyone to fight him. No words were needed to convey his urgency or determination. Baekhyun's experience and usually calm demeanour made him a frightening figure and the claim was very reluctantly handed to him.

He materialised in a flat, dark plain and almost instantly he was soaked with rain. It took a few moments to recognise Route 66, the most stereotypical place for a demon summoning to take place. He didn't have time to appreciate the irony though because his attention was immediately drawn to the man- no, the boy- stood shivering before him. The boy’s eyes were closed and although his teeth were chattering from the cold he was humming the song that had drawn Baekhyun here. 

_ I feel like I'm losing myself in the many emotions, Now I’m scared to look back _

_ Beautiful things are always precious, Even if you stay for a while and then leave _

_ The loneliness that's stayed hidden inside, Let it linger for a little while _

The human couldn’t be a day older than 18 which explained why his scent was so pure. The younger, the better. As though sensing Baekhyun’s gaze on him the boy’s eyes snapped open and what Baekhyun saw surprised him. There was no greed or lust or desire for wealth, power or women. Most surprising of all though- there was no hint of fear. There was  _ always _ fear. It was just pure, unfiltered desperation in those deep brown eyes.

“Are you the devil?” The human asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

“Not quite.”

Something like disappointment crossed his face. “Can you help me?”

“For a price, yes.” Baekhyun answered.

“Anything.”

Baekhyun tsks. "Careful, human. That’s an unwise thing to offer a demon of hell."

The boy shrugged. "It was pretty unwise of me to summon you in the first place. I’m willing to give up anything. Even my soul."

"I’m not sure if you’re very confident or just very stupid." The boy said nothing, his shoulders trembling from cold and something else. "Do you fully understand what you’re getting yourself into right now?"

"Yes. My soul in exchange for a favour. Damnation for all eternity when my time is up or your hellhounds tearing me apart limb to limb if I try to escape it." The boy rattled off with no hint of apprehension. 

"You’ve done your research."

"The internet is very helpful." He shrugged again. 

Ah. Humans were much less stupid before the invention of the internet. “How can I help you?”

“My mother. She's in a coma and deteriorating fast.” There was that desperation in the human's eyes again.

That was Baekhyun’s cue to refuse the deal and leave. Technically he had no power to grant the human’s wish. Demons, as powerful as they were, had limits to what they could offer. Altering realities, making people fall in love, granting wealth, fame or power were all within Baekhyun’s range. The one thing that demons were not licensed to do was save a soul that was written for death or take the life of one who was meant to live. Matters of life and death were sacred and not to be messed with, ever. Baekhyun didn't tell the human any of this. Instead, he did something he’s never done before.

“Why?” He asked.

“People need her. My siblings need her. We have no one else. Please.”

Baekhyun hesitated. Why was he hesitating? “I can’t-”

A single tear dropped from the human’s eye, tracking down his already soaked cheeks to join the rain dripping from his hair and falls from his chin. Time seemed to slow, suspending the drop in the air for a split second before it fell with a heavenly twinkle and then just like that it was gone. Something strange and foreign spasms in Baekhyun’s chest and his next words were out before he’d registered them.

“You have a deal.”

The human closed his eyes and let out a broken sob. “T-thank you.” 

When he opened his eyes there was something new in them. Gratitude. He stepped closer to where Baekhyun was standing until their shoes were touching and Baekhyun was a little cross-eyed from looking at him so close.

“A kiss to seal the deal.” The human whispered.

Baekhyun laughed. "Very well researched indeed." 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the human’s. He had taken him by surprise, Baekhyun could tell by the way his frame tensed up before relaxing. He could also tell that this is the human’s first kiss because he was too stiff, too clumsy. And yet it was the most electrifying kiss of Baekhyun’s life. His lips tingled and his entire body thrummed with a warm, buzzing energy that was both new and addictive at the same time. Baekhyun never wanted it to end. As soon as that thought registered, Baekhyun pulled sharply back as a feeling he recognised thundered through his chest. 

Fear.

The boy’s eyes were still closed, the moonlight illuminating his youthful, innocent face. There was a faint blush on his cheeks that was so innocent and enticing. That strange thrum hit again and Baekhyun took a staggering step back.

This was wrong. He was a demon. Demons didn't do feelings- at least not like this. What  _ was _ this? And the boy was a human. It would never work. Hell, he was a  _ child, _ barely on the brink of manhood. Even as a demon Baekhyun recognised how predatory this situation would be if he gave in to the desires screaming in his gut.

The boy’s eyes opened and Baekhyun could swear they glow gold for a moment, setting his chest into another spasm. It’s obvious he had questions but it was too much for Baekhyun to face him with his mind so full of this frightening new feeling. Before the boy could open his mouth again, Baekhyun was gone.

Years later, the feeling is no longer new but still as frightening as it had been that dark day. Baekhyun knows what it is now but there is no comfort with this realisation. When the time eventually came, Baekhyun would have to claim the soul of the human he had fallen in love with and condemn him to eternal misery and pain. A deal was a deal, no matter how fond Baekhyun had grown of the human. 

“Baek!” The human calls out, startling Baekhyun out of his thoughts.

He smiles and makes his way over to the waiting man. “Hey, Kyungsoo.”

"What are you thinking about so seriously?"

"Just work."

Kyungsoo tilts his head like he always does when he doesn't believe Baekhyun, his eyes narrowing slightly before he grins. "Lucky for you I just got some new herbal tea that's supposed to be really relaxing."

With that he turns around, expecting Baekhyun to follow without argument. Baekhyun always does. He sits cross-legged on the counter while Kyungsoo brews the tea. Kyungsoo tells him off for getting his counter dirty, as per usual. Baekhyun ignores him, as per usual.

"You know they invented chairs for a reason right?" Kyungsoo asks, like he always does.

Baekhyun's sarcastic response is out of his mouth before Kyungsoo can even finish his scolding. "No way? That's crazy! I never would have guessed."

Kyungsoo rounds on him, a scowl on his face and Baekhyun pulls his ugliest expression, promptly making Kyungsoo burst into laughter. Baekhyun has to physically restrain himself from leaping off the counter and attacking him with kisses. Kyungsoo sees his serious expression and his smile falters briefly. He turns around and continues like nothing happened. 

It's always the same with them, Baekhyun too afraid to push things and Kyungsoo…. Well Baekhyun has no idea what's going on in Kyungsoo's head. He's not vain enough to assume Kyungsoo feels in any way the same as he does, though. Why would he? Kyungsoo was beautiful and bright and all things brilliant while Baekhyun was…well.

"Is something going on?" Kyungsoo asks. "At work I mean, to make you so stressed?"

"Ah, just the usual, you know."

Kyungsoo pours two cups of tea, handing one to Baekhyun and hops onto the counter beside him. "Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

Kyungsoo's leg is pressed against Baekhyun's and he can feel his body heat radiating off him. There's that inviting scent of his soul too, making Baekhyun feel suddenly hot and clammy. "C-celebrating what?"

"You're close to one hundred thousand souls right? Then you'll get a chance to be reborn and live a normal life."

Baekhyun hums. Certain demons, depending on a number of conditions, were given the option to give up the life of a soul sucking demon and be reborn as humans, with no memory of their past life, once they had claimed 100,000 souls. Reaching that mark had been Baekhyun's one and only dream once, but now not even the thought of leaving this wretched, lonely life seemed pale in comparison to the worry on his mind.

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his tea and sighs deeply. His eyes are shining, his cheeks dusted with a light blush at his innocent joy. He was the type of person to find happiness in every little thing life had to offer. Baekhyun thought it was beautiful. Kyungsoo turns to look at him, offering him a smile and although it's a small gesture, Baekhyun feels like his chest might split open. The moment is cut short by a jarring sound- Kyungsoo's anime opening ringtone.

"Fucking hell, dude." Baekhyun curses, flapping his hand around to cool his skin from the tea he'd spilt on it.

He expects Kyungsoo to laugh or make a remark about him being a demon who resides in hell but when he looks up Kyungsoo is staring at his phone with an empty look in his eyes. Baekhyun doesn't need to read the display to know it's Kyungsoo's mother calling. With a shaking hand, he presses decline. Baekhyun wants to say something to comfort him but doesn't know where to begin.

About a month ago Kyungsoo had suddenly told his family he was leaving, ending up in a massive fall out with his mother who didn't understand why he would want to move to Seoul all alone. Kyungsoo had used work as an excuse but his mother had seen through his lie and when she pressed Kyungsoo had shouted and yelled his last words cruel and angry- nothing like Kyungsoo at all. Since then, his mother had called every day but Kyungsoo was yet to answer.

Kyungsoo was a family man through and through. With no father in the picture he had grown up shouldering the responsibility of his sick mother and younger siblings from an early age. Everything he did, he did for them. Not once had he wanted anything for himself before his family. They were his entire life and watching him try and cope without them was heartbreaking.

Baekhyun knew why Kyungsoo had deserted his family and was living a secluded life far from home. It was the same reason for Baekhyun's inner turmoil and recent misery. Kyungsoo thought keeping a distance from the people he loved most would make their inevitable separation easier for them and for him. Regardless, they were all suffering, and so was Baekhyun watching his favourite human long for his family. 

Although they didn't talk about it, they were both too aware of the fated day in six months time where Baekhyun would have to claim Kyungsoo's soul. It was a heavy burden on his shoulders and he could tell Kyungsoo was thinking about it more frequently too. While he had been fearless at the time of the deal now that his damnation was drawing closer and becoming more real by the day, Kyungsoo was scared. He put on a cheerful smile but Baekhyun had been lurking around long enough to know it was a facade. Truthfully, Baekhyun himself was scared.

"Can I ask you something?" Kyungsoo asks after a heavy silence.

"Sure."

"I've been doing some reading." He starts and Baekhyun groans loudly. Kyungsoo smiles, small but still genuine, and punches him in the arm. "Shut up and just listen."

"You know I hate it when you start reading from those dodgy dark-web pages."

"It's interesting okay!" Kyungsoo protests.

"You're becoming a conspiracy theorist." Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"No I'm not. Besides I have you to fact check against."

"Okay, okay, ask."

"Is it true that demons can't give or take lives?" Kyungsoo's question is so surprising the tea Baekhyun is sipping gets caught in his throat and he chokes. Kyungsoo laughs hollowly. "I guess that's true, then."

Baekhyun remains silent, staring into his cup rather than making eye contact with Kyungsoo. He already knows what expression he's going to find- concern, shock, guilt. If Kyungsoo knew the extent Baekhyun had gone to in order to secure the deal he would never forgive himself. Baekhyun found it hard to deal with the consequences even 6 years on. While he had got off relatively scratch free thanks to Junmyeon and Sehun's help, Yixing had taken most of the blame for his involvement and was still suffering the punishment to this day and God only knew for how many more.

Baekhyun hops off the counter and heads into the living room, switching on the TV before sprawling onto the couch. Kyungsoo follows a moment later taking his usual spot by Baekhyun's legs. It's a comfortable, familiar routine that makes Baekhyun feel safe and has him imagining dangerously domestic situations that keep him up at night and distract him during the day. The sports anime they regularly watched together plays on the screen but neither of them are paying much attention.

"Please tell me the truth." Kyungsoo says, clenching his fingers in his lap. His eyes are lowered and his mouth turned down at the sides. Baekhyun wants to hug him.

"It's true, we're not allowed to mess with sacred things like life and death."

"Then how- You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"No." Baekhyun lies.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I chose to go through with it." And he would choose to do it all over again, if it was for Kyungsoo. 

"How?" 

"I have a friend who I asked a favour from. An angel friend. They're responsible for that kind of thing."

"Is he okay?"

Baekhyun looks over at him, surprised and yet not all that surprised because Kyungsoo has always been quick and incredibly observant. "He says he is." 

"Tell him I'm sorry too."

Baekhyun nudges him with his foot. "Hey, it's not your fault."

"I know but I'm still sorry." Kyungsoo mumbles.

"Yeah, me too."

"Can I ask one more question?"

Baekhyun groans. "I suppose."

"Why? Why would you go out of your way for me? You could have said no." Baekhyun just shrugs. What could he possibly say? The truth? That was out of the question. "I'm not worth all that trouble, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun turns his face away, focusing back on the volleyball tournament on the screen, if only to stop himself from shaking Kyungsoo by the shoulders and telling him that yes, he is worth it. That he's worth all of hell and heaven too. That Baekhyun would sacrifice everything and more just to see Kyungsoo smile. Instead he pretends to watch TV.

He leaves Kyungsoo a couple of hours later, making a detour on his way home. His destination is far from earth, not quite hell and most definitely not heaven. The expanse of land Baekhyun materialises in is seemingly endless, stretching out on all sides in a way that has Baekhyun feeling small and empty. It's a strange sort of colourless place, there is no breeze, no sunlight, not even a cloud. Baekhyun supposes there would have to be a sky for there to be clouds but here there is no distinction between the ground he's walking on and the canopy above him.

Being here always makes him feel on edge and a little bit sad too. There's the obvious guilt of course, but this place exudes a feeling of despair from somewhere deep within and seeps into any living thing that crosses it. Shaking the shivers off, Baekhyun starts walking in what he hopes is the right direction. There's no way to tell. Eventually he knows he's heading to the right place because around him there now seems to be a blue-ish hue, almost like the sky is trying to shine through. There's a sweet, melodious song in the distance that Baekhyun recognises as Yixing's voice.

After a little more walking, green begins to join the blue and soon enough there are scatterings of oranges, reds, purples and pinks. Around him, hundreds of plants come into view, neatly arranged to look like a large maze. There are flowers of all types known to man and some others that Baekhyun has never seen and is sure Yixing may have conjured up himself. The bleak atmosphere is no more, instead a golden glow surrounds him and a serene feeling replaces the despair. This is something akin to heaven Baekhyun thinks, or at least the closest he'll ever get.

He spots Yixing ahead, crouched on the ground to pet a three legged creature that looks like a science experiment gone wrong. Even without his wings on display Yixing exudes a powerful aura, seeming much larger than he actually is. His dark hair falls into brown eyes and his cheeks disappear into dimples as he coos at whatever abomination is drooling at his feet. 

_ Hello _

Baekhyun jumps as Yixing's voice sounds inside his head. "Cut it out!"

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Yixing giggles, talking normally now. The thing he's petting spots Baekhyun and darts off with a terrified whine.

"I thought I was being quiet."

"Oh, my poor plants have been in agony since you arrived."

Baekhyun looks around and sure enough the plants closest to him are trembling, their leaves and petals shrivelled up. "Oops."

"Don't worry, you can't help it." Yixing rises and approaches the plants whispering soft words and instantly they all relax. "Let's go before they start freaking out again."

Yixing leads him away from the maze to a paved courtyard. They approach a sheltered bench and Yixing offers him a seat and some tea. They drink in silence for a while, Baekhyun soaking in the calming energy Yixing gives off.

"How is he?" Yixing asks after a while.

"He says he's sorry too."

"He has nothing to apologise for and neither do you."

"I know but-"

Yixing clicks his tongue. "Angel or not I made my own decision with my own free will. You didn't force me to do anything Baekhyun, I made my choice and I'm dealing with the consequences."

"Thank you, then. What you did for me means more than I can ever say. You got kicked out of heaven but I can't repay you or help you out of this situation either."

Yixing shrugs. "This isn't so bad, at least I haven't fallen and there's still redemption for me. I don't regret it although I did think it would make you a lot happier."

Baekhyun sighs. "Yeah, so did I."

"Life isn't so simple. But you did your best and you fought for him, that's the most you can expect of yourself."

"I guess so."

"There's just no pleasing you is there?" Yixing chuckles. "You're a stubborn one and there's not much I can say to change your mind but I want you to know I considered you a good friend- I still do- and I'm glad I could help you. I would do it again, you know that right?"

"Thank you." Baekhyun whispers. 

"Enjoy the time you have left so you can continue with no regrets. You're always welcome here, and after it's all over I dare say you'll be needing it."

Baekhyun thinks about that. For Yixing, an actual creature of heaven, he can't imagine the place he's been banished to can be too pleasant, but for him it would be the equivalent of heaven. He could live there for eternity without worry and even his sadness would be limited due to the Angel's grace that Yixing has deposited in the area. Maybe they could even breed a demon-safe plant that Baekhyun could look after.

Taking Yixing's advice, Baekhyun visits Kyungsoo every day. Not that that's a new development or anything- Baekhyun knows he has an issue but refuses to address it. He materialises in the storeroom of the bookshop Kyungsoo works at. The human is busy labelling and stacking orders and doesn't bat an eyelash at the sudden intrusion. He simply offers a quick wave without turning around and continues as he was.

Baekhyun thinks back to the first time he'd appeared in front of Kyungsoo, completely by accident. It was a few days after the deal had been struck when Baekhyun kept getting drawn back to the human despite trying to ignore him. For a little while, he lurked at the edges of Kyungsoo's life, following him from college to the hospital to his part time job and then home everyday without fail. He kept himself cloaked from Kyungsoo's view so he could observe him (yes,  _ stalk _ , he now admits) to his heart's content.

One sunny day, Baekhyun was perched on the windowsill of Kyungsoo's classroom, watching the way the light played with the human's hair and turned it into various shades of brown, accidentally dropping his protective barrier. Too distracted to notice, he continued his dreamy gazing when suddenly Kyungsoo looked up and made eye contact with him. It only took a second but time seemed to stretch for Baekhyun as he realised with a start that Kyungsoo was looking directly at him. Understandably, Kyungsoo screamed at the top of his lungs and flung his calculator at Baekhyun who managed to dodge at the last second. The window broke but Baekhyun's nose was safe. Kyungsoo never truly forgave him.

"There you go again." Kyungsoo flicks his face. "Always far away in that little head of yours."

Baekhyun flinches back, rubbing his red cheek. "My head isn't little."

"No but your brain is."

"Wow I didn't realise we were back in kindergarten."

"I didn't realise you passed kindergarten."

"You can't  _ pass _ kinder- you know  _ what _ ." Baekhyun sighs in exasperation. 

Kyungsoo giggles. He pushes his glasses up his nose, a habit he's had for years that still makes Baekhyun's heart do a little dance at how cute he is. 

"Do you ever work?" He asks, moving on to unpack a box of new books.

Baekhyun joins him. "Of course I do! I'm a very busy man."

"Oh?"

"Shut up, demons need breaks too."

"Anything that makes you happy, boss." Kyungsoo bows. "So what work does a demon actually do apart from make deals?"

"A shit tonne of paperwork."

"You're lying." Kyungsoo says.

"You would be surprised. That shit had to start somewhere and what better place than hell."

"What else do you do? When you're not bothering me I mean."

Baekhyun throws a paper ball at his head. "Just normal everyday things. It's not much different to being human."

"Are you busy tomorrow? There's somewhere I want to go."

"I'll check my schedule."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "I'm sure you can fit it in somewhere between 'Annoy Kyungsoo' and 'Harass Kyungsoo'."

"Hmm, I can possibly make some time after my daily 'Light up Kyungsoo's life' appointment."

Kyungsoo smiles, a little shyly Baekhyun thinks, but before he can say anything the door opens. Kyungsoo's co-worker, Minseok, staggers in an overflowing box teetering off his arms and Kyungsoo rushes over to help him. Baekhyun watches bitterly from behind his barrier, noting the way Minseok's arms practically bulge with muscle. As if he needs any help with a measly box. 

"Thanks." Minseok huffs. "Nearly dropped it back there."

"No problem, I wouldn't want you to break your foot or something."

"Hey, I'm stronger than that!" Minseok says. Baekhyun gags when he sees him subtly flexing.

Kyungsoo pats his arm. "I'm just teasing."

Baekhyun glares at Kyungsoo's hand resting casually on Minseok's arm, rage bubbling in his veins. Minseok yelps, flinching back from Kyungsoo's touch.

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo snatches his hand away, worried.

Minseok rubs his arm where Kyungsoo's hand previously was. "Yeah, sorry my arm suddenly started burning up. Probably just static."

Kyungsoo glares in Baekhyun's direction, a clear  _ 'what the fuck' _ written on his face. Baekhyun shrugs innocently, sticking his tongue out at an oblivious Minseok when Kyungsoo turns back around.

"Hey Kyungsoo, there's a slam poetry session tomorrow at a bar close by if you wanted to go? My friend gave me a few extra tickets."

Kyungsoo's eyes light up immediately. "Really? Where-" 

Baekhyun walks behind Minseok and frowns at Kyungsoo from behind his head. Kyungsoo briefly looks at him, but his attention is clearly on Minseok. He huffs out an annoyed sigh and Minseok visibly jumps, rubbing the back of his neck. Baekhyun dissolves in a peal of laughter as Minseok looks frantically behind him, clearly creeped out.

Kyungsoo doesn't look too pleased. "Sorry Minseok, I already have plans for tomorrow."

"Oh, that's absolutely fine, don't worry about it." Minseok says but sounds dejected as hell. "Maybe I should get the A/C in here checked out."

"What the hell Baek?" Kyungsoo hisses when Minseok has gone. "Don't scare him like that."

"Why not?"

"Oh my God are you sulking?"

"No." Baekhyun sniffs. "I can't believe you were about to ditch me for some  _ poetry _ club."

"I thought you didn't have time for me in your very busy schedule."

"I'll always-" Baekhyun stops dead. Shit.

Kyungsoo is looking at him obviously waiting for him to continue but he seems to have forgotten how to think all of a sudden. When he doesn't say anything, Kyungsoo shrugs and keeps working. Baekhyun sits silently in a corner for the rest of Kyungsoo's shift.

"You know Minseok likes you, right?" Baekhyun asks on the walk home. He's huddled under Kyungsoo's umbrella even though he's immune to rain drizzling around them.

Kyungsoo's ears go red. "Don't be stupid."

"He definitely does. You're the stupid one if you can't see it." Kyungsoo says nothing but his ears get redder. "Do  _ you _ like him?"

"I- No."

"You hesitated!"

"I don't… I mean I do but… it's complicated."

Baekhyun stops, pulling Kyungsoo's arm so they're facing each other. Squashed under the umbrella they're awkwardly close and Baekhyun is aware of every inch of Kyungsoo's body. 

"Explain." Kyungsoo looks startled by the proximity and possibly Baekhyun's urgency too. "Do you like him or do you not?"

"He's attractive and smart and super kind. He can be funny too, so yeah I like him. But not like that." Kyungsoo looks at the ground. "I would probably give him a chance if I were normal but… there's not really a point for me is there?"

The sadness in Kyungsoo's words pull at Baekhyun's heart but he's also relieved. It's selfish but he doesn't want Kyungsoo looking at anyone else. 

"Why?" Kyungsoo asks. "Why do you care if I like him?"

Baekhyun's brain blanks again so he simply shrugs and walks off into the rain. Kyungsoo runs to catch up, covering him with the umbrella again. They don't talk the rest of the way.

The next day Baekhyun waits for Kyungsoo across the street from the bookshop. He doesn't particularly want to see Minseok cosy up to Kyungsoo all day but he also doesn't want to do anything else. He entertains himself by spooking and mildly inconveniencing passers-by's. One woman's scarf blows away in the wind, always just out of her reach, until she finally catches up to it at the end of the street. Another man's briefcase keeps unclasping no matter how many times he stops to fix it. Behind him, the customers of the coffee shop keep getting the wrong order, much to the dismay of the baristas.

Eventually, Kyungsoo steps out of the bookshop looking extra cute. He has a puffy jacket on and a grey scarf wrapped around his face and matching gloves. Baekhyun springs up like an excited Chihuahua but shrinks back when he sees Kyungsoo is glaring at him. Even from across the road Baekhyun can feel the chills. Kyungsoo shakes his head and walks away.

Baekhyun appears at his side. "Hey."

"Were you having fun bothering all those people?" Kyungsoo says in a tone that makes Baekhyun feel like a chastised child.

"You saw that?"

"How could I not? You caused so much commotion and have the audacity to sit there like a kicked puppy."

Baekhyun chuckles. "You think I'm cute?"

"I think you're a spoiled brat."

"Soooo." Baekhyun whines. Kyungsoo cracks a small smile which is a win.

He doesn't know where he was expecting to be taken but a flower show was definitely not on the list. But here they are, at the petal ridden entrance of an annual flower display.

"This is where you wanted to go?"

Kyungsoo nudges him. "You got a problem with that?"

"Yes- one. Plants don't really like me."

"Really? Mine seem to love you. They bloom so prettily after every one of your visits." Baekhyun scratches the back of his neck, unsure how to tell him that he was  _ making _ those plants grow. "Will they die if we go in?"

"No it's not that bad. Too long in there and they'll start to shrivel though."

"We'd better be quick then." Kyungsoo takes his hand and marches determinedly through the gates dragging Baekhyun behind him. He wraps his fingers around Kyungsoo's, not too hard in case he realises he's holding Baekhyun's hand and lets go. Baekhyun doesn't ever want to let go.

Despite his initial reluctance Baekhyun ends up really enjoying the show. Whether it's because of the sweet, flowery scent or the bright colours or Kyungsoo's smiling face he doesn't know, but he enjoys it. Kyungsoo heeds his words in mind and walks through quickly even though Baekhyun can tell he wants to stay. At the exit Kyungsoo tells him to wait and runs back in. After a while, he emerges, carrying a small pot with a single spiky red flower in the middle. 

He offers it to Baekhyun with a shy smile. "I know you said plants don't like you and I'm guessing it's because of the whole heat thing-"

"You think I'm hot?" Baekhyun can't help but say, if only to diffuse the tightness beginning to gather in his chest.

Kyungsoo laughs. "Yeah, hot as hell you could say. It's called Ohia Lehua."

"Ohia Lehua?"

"Yes, a plant native to Hawaii and known for its resilience because it's the only thing that can grow in the heat of a lava flow."

Baekhyun looks down at the plant and sure enough, it doesn't seem as stressed as the others. "Thank you, Kyungsoo."

"You look sad lately so I thought this would cheer you up a little."

"Seriously, thank you." Baekhyun whispers past the lump in his throat. 

Kyungsoo smiles, taking his hand again. They walk in silence, Baekhyun cradling the pot on one hand and clutching Kyungsoo's fingers in the other. He has a weird feeling of being so light he could fly and yet there's a knot in his stomach as heavy as a boulder dragging him down. Kyungsoo skips along, seemingly at peace with everything and it helps ease the tension he's feeling.

"My mom took me there once." Kyungsoo says suddenly. He stops at a bench under a tree. Baekhyun sits beside him and waits for him to continue. It's rare that Kyungsoo offers information about himself. "Back before she got sick and we had to move to America. I was about 5 and my dad had just walked out. It was the day of their divorce, straight after finishing at court she brought me to see the flower show. It was the last time I saw her truly at peace." 

Kyungsoo stops, clearing his throat. Baekhyun can see that his eyes are shining with unshed tears. He puts the pot down carefully and cautiously puts his arm around Kyungsoo. The human leans into him, resting his face against his neck. An arm snakes around his waist and Baekhyun forgets to breathe. Forcing himself to calm down, he strokes Kyungsoo's hair as he quietly cries into his shoulder. 

The tightness is back, this time much stronger and more painful. Cradling his favourite human, Baekhyun is suddenly filled with a restless rage that someone so pure and good has to go through this pain. Recognising that he's the one at fault makes the knot in his stomach tighten and his eyes sting. A wave of helplessness crashes into him, knowing he's powerless to help. He holds on tighter.

Later, he carries a sleeping Kyungsoo home and tucks him carefully into bed. Kyungsoo sniffles in his sleep and he has to turn away, clenching his fists at the flurry of emotions raging through him. Once he's sure the human is properly asleep, Baekhyun makes a trip.

The house he arrives at is vastly different to the flat Kyungsoo used to call home. Much like Kyungsoo's current home in Korea, Baekhyun had made arrangements for Kyungsoo's family to have a stable home to call their own. All the lights are off in the two storey building save for one in the kitchen window. Baekhyun materialises into the room to find Kyungsoo's mother sat at the table, staring at her mobile. She looks healthy but sad. Baekhyun peers over her shoulder to see that she's staring at Kyungsoo's contact name. She presses 'call' and waits but as usual there is no response. 

Closing her eyes, she makes a prayer for her son. A few tears drip down her cheeks but she wipes them determinedly away. Baekhyun can see where Kyungsoo gets his strong resolve. He follows her as she checks in on her other children and then retires for the night. Tomorrow she'll wake up and see them off to school and college, then go to work to provide for her remaining children. She'll put on a brave smile and reassure Kyungsoo's siblings when they ask where their big brother has disappeared to. Every night, she'll pray and cry for him. Halfway across the world, Kyungsoo does the same.

Suddenly filled with the urge to see Kyungsoo again, Baekhyun begins to transport back when a strange force pulls him away at a dizzying speed. He staggers to a standstill, immediately recognising Sehun's living room by the ridiculously expensive rug under his feet. Rumour has it it's made from the fur of a hellhound. He turns around when his head stops spinning to face Sehun reclining casually in a creepy looking rocking chair. If Sehun didn't look like a model cut directly from a magazine it would have been a funny sight.

"Seriously dude? Kidnapping?" Baekhyun grumbles, flopping onto the couch.

Sehun raises an eyebrow. "Something tells me you wouldn't pay much attention to a formal summoning."

"That something is right, but damn, I was in the middle of something."

"Yes you were, weren't you?" Sehun hums. "Care to explain exactly what you were so busy with?"

"Not really, no."

"The council believe you are spending too much time around that human." Sehun says, tapping his fingers against the arm of his chair.

The council that Sehun was referring to is a select group of high ranking demons put into place to ensure the running of hell went as smoothly as possible. It was their job to handle issues with heaven and unruly demons who broke the rules like Baekhyun. 

"I've always spent time with my humans, why is it such a big deal now?" Baekhyun shrugs.

"They are especially concerned because the time for claiming is drawing close. They hope you know what your duties are and will carry them out once the time comes."

"Yes I'm aware. I don't think I need to be watched like some child."

"The council has been keeping a close eye on you since that stunt you pulled 6 years ago."

"Who'd think you guys would be so uptight about demons following rules." Baekhyun mutters.

"We wouldn't be if breaking a single one of those rules didn't affect so many individuals." Sehun responds quietly.

The comment saps all the snark out of Baekhyun. If it wasn't for Junmyeon insisting on Sehun helping him, he would still hold the second most powerful position on the council. Now, he had been reduced to a glorified babysitter for Baekhyun. 

"Sorry."

Sehun smiles. "Granted, I initially helped you for Junmyeon's sake but you have grown on me. Don't feel too bad but also don't disappoint me."

"Yes, sir."

"As long as you're aware. Now go home."

"Yes, sir." Baekhyun salutes.

"Home, Baekhyun. Not the human's house."

Baekhyun pulls a face. "Okay, okay I heard you."

"I'll be watching you."

Baekhyun throws him a dirty look over his shoulder. "Does your boyfriend know you stalk other men?"

"Hm. Sometimes he watches with me."

"Ew! Y'all are  _ nasty _ ."

Sehun shrugs coolly and the next thing he knows Baekhyun is being hurtled through space and time and flung onto his bed. Sehun did not tolerate people overstaying their welcome. He fights the urge to visit Kyungsoo again, even if it's just for tonight. Knowing Sehun, he truly would be watching him all night. He makes sure to flip the air off hoping Sehun sees it.

The knowledge that he's being watched sits heavily on him when he knocks on Kyungsoo's door the next day. Kyungsoo asks why he's so jumpy but Baekhyun waves him off. He's not sure how Kyungsoo would react knowing he was being watched by other (possibly two other) demons.

"What are we watching?" He asks as Kyungsoo pops some corn in the microwave. 

"Guess."

"Tangled?"

Kyungsoo beams. "How did you know?"

"We watch it at least once a week how can I not know."

"It's the best movie ever and I stand by that." Kyungsoo says, pouring butter into the bowl.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Yes but do we have to watch it that many times?"

"No, you are welcome to leave."

"I'll watch it." Baekhyun says immediately, taking the bowl from Kyungsoo and making himself comfortable on the couch.

Kyungsoo joins him with a drink and some snacks. "Stop pouting you big baby."

"What are you going to do about it?" Baekhyun pouts some more.

"Maybe I'll kiss it off." 

Baekhyun freezes, the blood rushing straight to his ears and pounding so hard he thinks he imagined hearing Kyungsoo say those words. He turns slowly to look at Kyungsoo and finds him laughing. 

"Relax I'm just kidding no need to get so tense."

"Ha." Baekhyun says weakly. His heart is thundering in his chest and he puts the popcorn down in fear of giving away his trembling hands.

"You're all pink! What a cutie." Kyungsoo coos. "Ah I just remembered I have a question."

"Uh huh."

"Is it true demons can fuck humans."

Baekhyun chokes on air. "What!?"

"I was reading again and there was a post of someone claiming they summoned a demon to sleep with them." Kyungsoo says casually. 

"I-"

"There's demons of lust right? And all that folklore of demons possessing women to seduce and kill men. Is it true?"

Baekhyun sucks in a breath. "Yeah. I can- we can. Sleep with humans. Yep."

"Neat." Kyungsoo nods. "So have you slept with any humans?"

"Um."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Yes." Baekhyun winces.

"I expected as much. You're a horrendous flirt. Why didn't you sleep with me?"

Baekhyun chokes again and he's sure there's so much blood rushing to his face it'll explode soon. " _ What _ !?"

"Sorry that was sudden. But out of curiosity, why didn't you approach me like that?"

"I- You- uh. You were a child."

"I was 18."

"Just about. I don't know, it felt weird. You were so young and vulnerable… it wouldn't have been right." Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo to see him smiling. "What?"

"I just think it's ironic that a demon, the literal spawn of satan, has more consideration for consent and basic decency than most humans." He shrugs.

"Oh, for sure. You humans love to blame and demonise everything but yourselves. We were created with the sole purpose of being evil but you guys do that shit for fun."

Kyungsoo pauses. "You're not evil. You're a demon, yes, and you do demonic stuff but you're… not evil. You could never be."

A strange feeling of warmth settles in Baekhyun's stomach and spreads throughout his body. He stares down into his lap, unsure how to react to a statement like that. Kyungsoo seems to read him pretty well because the movie begins playing and he's saved from his awkward fumbling. He chooses to watch Kyungsoo instead of the movie, memorising the lines of his face. He wants to reach out and trace the slope of his nose and the curve of his lips but he settles for watching.

Wanting to stay as long as possible, Baekhyun tries to persuade Kyungsoo to watch another movie. "It's my turn to pick."

"I've got work tomorrow, Baek."

"You don't have to go." Baekhyun sulks.

"Yes I do. I've got to maintain myself for the time I have left."

"You know I could easily help you with that."

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "You've already helped me so much. My own house as well as my family's. Besides, it gives me something to do."

"I guess."

"You have to work too you lazy bum."

Baekhyun huffs. "What are they gonna do if I don't? Fire me? Throw me into hell? Ha!" 

Kyungsoo laughs. "Goodnight Baek, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyungsoo has barely woken up the next morning when Baekhyun rushes over to see him. "Will you go somewhere with me?"

"Where?" Kyungsoo mumbles, snuggling into his duvet.

"It's a secret."

"Okay. When?"

"Now." Baekhyun bounces on the bed beside him.

Kyungsoo squints at the clock. "Right now? I need to go to work."

"It's only one day, it won't make a difference."

"But Minseok-"

"Please?" Baekhyun pleads, using his puppy eyes for full effect.

"Okay, fine. Let's go. Only this once though." Kyungsoo warns.

"Yes!" Baekhyun punches the air. "You have 10 minutes to get ready." 

"Hey! That's not fair."

"Better get moving then." Baekhyun grins, pulling the duvet off the bed.

Kyungsoo scowls but gets up and heads to the bathroom. While he gets ready, Baekhyun tries to make breakfast. Kyungsoo eyes his attempt with some suspicion but is polite enough to eat the burnt toast and runny eggs. 

They take a train, Baekhyun making sure the compartment they're in is too hot for anyone else so that they're alone. Kyungsoo puts in his earphones and lets Baekhyun steal one from him. They don't speak, but they don't need to. Kyungsoo is surprised when they get off at a tiny little town outside of Seoul but doesn't question it. Baekhyun likes the way Kyungsoo trusts him. When they get close Baekhyun covers Kyungsoo's eyes, guiding him until they're at the gates.

Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun's hands away and gasps. "A circus!"

"What do you think?"

"I love it but why a circus? I took you as more of a theme park kind of guy."

"I've never been to one and wanted to go with you." Baekhyun shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. 

Kyungsoo smiles. "Thank you for bringing me. Let's go!"

The circus Baekhyun had chosen was a little special in that it was run by demons. It ran much like any other but because of the real magic used it was a lot more believable. The reviews had been amazing and Baekhyun was sure Kyungsoo would love it. Sure enough, Kyungsoo is full of awe as they walk around the circus grounds. The decoration alone is astounding and even Baekhyun finds himself gaping at a few things.

Before they'd even entered a tent Kyungsoo's eyes were round and shining with delight. They take their time, visiting each tent one by one. The demons, disguised as humans, nod at Baekhyun and look oddly between him and Kyungsoo. Thankfully Kyungsoo is too busy watching the performances with all his attention. 

The only tent they don't enter is the fortune tellers. Kyungsoo doesn't look keen on that one either. The last tent is bright pink with an inflatable heart shape on the top. The sign reads 'Couples Corner' in glittery bubble letters. Kyungsoo makes an amused face at it, dragging Baekhyun towards it.

"Wait you want to go in there?"

"Yes. Look at how atrocious it looks. I need to see the inside."

"With me?" Baekhyun clarifies. 

"Who else would I take? Come on."

Baekhyun follows him a little uneasily. He's not sure what to expect from a couple's tent made by demons. He's pleasantly surprised though because the inside, while a little dark, is the same hot pink as the outside. There are a number of heart shaped couches with cute coffee tables where couples are simply sitting and enjoying some tea and cakes.

"Okay this is pretty nice." Kyungsoo comments.

"You sound disappointed."

"I am. Look there's an empty table."

They sit and the table in front of them drops into the ground and a new one laden with cakes, biscuits and macaroons replaces it.

"Whoa, that has to be magic." Kyungsoo claps. Several people glance over at him, whispering among themselves. Kyungsoo notices too and turns to Baekhyun. "Baekhyun can people see you?"

"No."

"Oh my God I'm going to kill you! Have you been invisible all this time?"

"...yes."

"Dude." Kyungsoo hisses. "Do you mind making yourself visible. People are staring."

"They'd stare just as much if they saw you here with me." 

"I'd rather be stared at for any reason other than being a lunatic. Now show yourself." Kyungsoo demands.

"That would be weird for me to suddenly appear. I'd get in trouble."

"I don't give a crap! If you don't appear I will kill you myself and send you back to hell." Kyungsoo hisses.

"Okay, sheesh." Baekhyun drops his barrier. People look startled so he fuzzes up their memory a little until they look away, dazed.

"You're an asshole."

Baekhyun takes a bite into a macaroon. "So I've been told."

Kyungsoo is too excited to be annoyed for too long, thankfully. He chatters about the things he'd seen all the way home. He's surprised when Baekhyun doesn't come in, but thanks him for a wonderful day. Baekhyun strolls aimlessly for a while, not understanding why he's feeling so anxious when he'd been having such a good day. He ends up at Junmyeon's bar again. The music has finally changed to some kpop group Junmyeon had begun to obsess over recently. 

"Big day tomorrow." Junmyeon slides into the seat across from him.

"What's the occasion?" 

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows. "Big day for  _ you _ ."

"It is?" Baekhyun tries to think what it could be.

"Your second to last soul you idiot."

"Oh, crap."

"How the hell do you forget that? And why the hell do I remember that?" Junmyeon shakes his head.

"I see you're finally accepting your role as my personal secretary." Baekhyun teases.

"Nonsense, you're just a hopeless case. I feel bad for you."

"Keep your pity for someone who needs it."

"I did. That's why I'm giving it to you." Junmyeon ruffles his hair. "You'd better not forget to go collect it tomorrow. Or the council will really have your head."

Baekhyun scowls at his retreating back, flattening his hair down. He can't believe he'd forgotten such an important day. Junmyeon seemed to think it was a cause for celebration and Baekhyun would agree if it were not for the looming thought that Kyungsoo was his last. A feeling of dread fills his chest, one that no amount of drinking could erase. 

"Think about it later." He repeats to himself all night like a prayer to keep him sane.

Baekhyun has never stuck around after collecting a soul. There was no enjoyment left for him at that stage; he had taken his share of the pleasure and the next step was to simply deliver the husk to the depth of hell and be on his way. Today though, he stays back. For some reason he's compelled to. He carries the collected soul out of the human realm into the underworld. 

Arriving at a large, glass building he steps into an elevator with another vaguely familiar demon also carrying a soul. The demon nods at him and presses the only button available. The lift moves noiselessly down for a few minutes and then the doors slide open. This is the furthest Baekhyun has ever been. Today, he steps off with the soul. The demon at the elevator calls out to him but Baekhyun waves him off. Shrugging, the demon releases the soul he was carrying and with a quiet humming sound the elevator rises. 

Baekhyun, with his soul in tow, walks down the almost pitch black hallway, his footsteps echoing. There are thousands of doors carved into every inch of the walls- huge, black doors made from the strongest metals with runes and symbols from all the different religions engraved on the surface. The heat radiating off them is so intense even Baekhyun is starting to feel a bit warm. The soul behind him begins to fidget, a low moan of fear and discomfort escaping him.

Somewhere nearby a door creaks open, releasing a shrieking so sinister and gut-wrenching it makes Baekhyun's stomach drop in fear. He whips around and sees a grinning demon step out and slam the door shut with relish. The sound cuts of immediately but it's still ringing in Baekhyun's ears. 

"New here?" The demon asks with a smile but Baekhyun can't find his voice, can't even think of anything but that dreadful sound. "Don't worry you'll get used to it. Hell, you'll begin to enjoy it."

She saunters off, a spring in her step like she had just received the best news of her life. Baekhyun is rooted to the spot. He wants nothing more than to get out of this nightmare but his legs are trembling too hard. The soul is thrashing violently now, crying desperately for help. A crash in the distance snaps Baekhyun out of his stupor and he sucks in a sharp breath. His heart is hammering wildly, his entire body shaking in a way he's never experienced before. Now that he's here he has to deposit the soul though, so he forces himself to continue down the hallway.

Suddenly every door seems to be pulsing, the metal pushing and crying to be opened, the souls begging to be freed. The soul he's escorting is becoming more restless, struggling against the bonds holding him in place. He begs, in fragments and gurgling noises, his fear making speech impossible. The shrieking from earlier is still pounding in Baekhyun's ears and the cries of the soul feels like physical pin pricks against his skin. He speeds up, the need to get out getting stronger by the minute. Finally arriving at the right door, Baekhyun tries to open it but his hands are trembling and he keeps missing the handle. 

"Please…. Pl.." The soul manages to choke out and Baekhyun's knees give way. He falls to the ground and screams, wishing it would all disappear. Suddenly the door crashes open and the soul is flung inside, still crying. Before the door closes again, Baekhyun catches glimpses of horrors he's never imagined. In less than 3 seconds, years of pain flashes before his eyes. He slaps his hands over his ears, clenching his eyes shut but it's no use. The images and sounds are imprinted onto the back of his eyelids and to his ear drums.

A hand touches his shoulder lightly and Baekhyun jerks around. Sehun looms over him, something like pity in his eyes. He helps Baekhyun to his feet and without a word leads him to the elevator. It isn't until he's sat on Sehun's couch that his tremors stop. How he got all the way here, he has no idea. His blood is like ice in his veins. Nothing seems real and yet everything is too much.

"A very unusual reaction for a demon to have." Sehun says in his deep, drawling voice. He's sat opposite Baekhyun in his freaky chair.

Baekhyun takes a shuddering breath. "I-"

"You've never been too normal though, so I suppose it's expected." Sehun clicks his fingers and a cup of something thick and red appears before Baekhyun. He doesn't want to know what it is. "So, what made you decide to stay today after all these years?"

He remains silent. Sehun has a knowing glint in his eyes, making Baekhyun feel exposed.

"If I'm not mistaken, and I never am, this is your 99,999th soul. I wonder what would make you suddenly so interested in the fate of a damned soul. Especially so close to your last claiming."

Baekhyun clenches his jaw, desperately pushing away the terrifying thoughts that had been fighting to rise to the surface. He wouldn't think about it. Not now. It wasn't his problem. It didn't matter. He was just doing his job. It was going to be…. Oh God, Kyungsoo-

"Baekhyun?" Junmyeon's sleepy voice asks out of nowhere. 

Baekhyun looks up at the bartender rubbing his eyes in the doorway, completely nude. He's too close to a mental breakdown to be traumatised though and Junmyeon doesn't seem to care either way. Sehun rises from his weird chair and glides over to him with all the grace of a snake and whispers something in his ear. Junmyeon's eyes widen and he gasps, clapping a hand over his mouth. Before Sehun leaves he snaps his fingers and Junmyeon is now wearing a robe.

The no longer nude Junmyeon rushes over to Baekhyun and grabs him a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

Baekhyun nods numbly and Junmyeon drags him in for another hug. He forces Baekhyun to drink whatever Sehun had conjured up. Too drained to argue, Baekhyun drinks the slimy liquid and the next thing he knows he's asleep.

When he wakes up, he's still on Sehun's couch with a blanket over him. Junmyeon is on the floor, fully clothed, reading a book. Baekhyun sits up, finding that he feels a lot better after the mystery drink. The terrible memories feel distant now but there's a heavy feeling of dread still simmering in the pit of his stomach. 

"You're up." Junmyeon says, noticing him. He puts his book down and joins him on the couch. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Look I know you're probably tired and you've just been through your first experience of real hell but-"

"Junmyeon please. Not now." Baekhyun pleads.

"Baek." Junmyeon says in a firm tone. "Baek look at me. Not now? Then when? When it's too late? There's no time left and you know it. He's your last soul, you're aware of that right?"

"Of course I am."

"He's the last step of the goal you've been working towards for 800 years. You've lived for this, Baekhyun. It is the only thing you've ever wanted despite the fact that you could have had anything."

"I know."

"And you know you're going to have to claim him just like you've claimed all those other souls. You have no choice." Junmyeon continues. 

"Yes."

"Will you be able to? Because you have to. That's the way this works."

"Yes. It's fine. I'll be fine. It's just another soul." The words sound fake to his own ears.

There's a pause and then Junmyeon sighs. "But he's not is he? He's not just another soul."

"No." Baekhyun whispers, finally admitting out loud to another person what he had kept in his heart for so many years.

"Oh, Baek." Junmyeon pulls him into another hug and Baekhyun feels his eyes prickle with tears for the first time ever.

"I can't do it Junmyeon. Not after what I saw. I couldn't live with myself knowing he was in pain, knowing he was scared and hurting. Th-the screams…" Baekhyun takes in a shaky breath. "I can still hear it. I can't do that, not to him."

"Baekhyun I'm sorry. I truly am but you know there's no other way. If you don't claim him someone else will and they won't be as merciful as you."

"No-"

"It hurts, I know. But it's what's best for both of you. Then you can start over and you'll forget it all and it'll be okay."

Baekhyun nods but he knows there's no way he could ever forget Kyungsoo. Never in a million years. The devil himself couldn't take that away from him, Baekhyun was prepared to raise hell to make sure of it.

Alone in his own home, he paces anxiously. The cries and screams of the damned are still haunting him, Kyungsoo's face occasionally joining the mix and turning him into a shaking mess. He thinks as hard as he can but Junmyeon was right. There is no other way.

He had sacrificed too much for Kyungsoo already. Not just himself but others as well. Sehun and Junmyeon had been affected. Yixing was still suffering and would continue to do so for time to come. Only he was being given the easy option- a way out of this life, the chance to forget and move on- when he was the one that had caused the mess in the first place. It would be selfish to do anything but follow the rules from here.

Their time is running out and Baekhyun wants nothing more than to spend every last moment with Kyungsoo but he can't bring himself to face the human. There's no knowing what he'll do if he sees Kyungsoo now. He keeps himself holed up in his room for a week before finally cracking under the intense need to see the man.

Kyungsoo isn't at the bookshop or in his garden with his plants. In fact, it looks like the plants hadn't been touched for a while now. Panic fills him and he rushes into the house, frantically searching for the human. Kyungsoo looks up from the comic he had been reading when Baekhyun had come thundering through his bedroom door. 

"Baekhyun!" He gasps. "I thought you'd abandoned me."

"I would never."

"I know." Kyungsoo's smile is shaky.

Baekhyun's is equally unstable when he smiles back. "Your plants…"

"Ah, they don't grow as well when you're not around."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." There's a long moment of silence and then Kyungsoo grins. "You up for a re-run of Tangled?"

Baekhyun groans but lets Kyungsoo drag him to the couch. Although it's the last week, they spend it uneventfully. If the pressure wasn't so heavily resting on his shoulders, Baekhyun could act like these were just their regular days. That and Kyungsoo's growing apprehension keeps him on edge. Still, they laze around, watch endless movies and talk casually as though nothing is wrong. In a way Baekhyun is grateful that they have this time together. 

Too soon, it's the night before Kyungsoo's soul is due. There's a feeling of despair so thick Baekhyun can practically touch it. No amount of pretending can chase it away today, so they end up sitting in silence on the couch. Kyungsoo fidgets restlessly but Baekhyun is as still as a statue. He gets the feeling that Kyungsoo might want to be alone so he makes up an excuse about needing to work. Kyungsoo nods, his usual smile nowhere to be seen.

He cloaks himself and takes up position on the front lawn, keeping an eye on Kyungsoo. He doesn't move from the couch at all. Baekhyun sees him pick up his phone and hesitate a few times but he always puts it down. It's the shortest night Baekhyun has ever experienced and far too soon, it's time. Baekhyun can feel the pull and he's sure Kyungsoo can too. He lingers outside for a while longer, trying to delay this inevitable moment even by a few short minutes. Soon the devil's mark would start burning Kyungsoo's skin so very reluctantly, Baekhyun knocks on the door.

A freshly showered Kyungsoo opens it and smiles at him. "Good morning Baekhyun."

"Morning." He replies glumly.

"Come on in, stop acting all shy."

They stand facing each other in the living room, a heavy silence between them. Kyungsoo looks tired but not as scared as before. Baekhyun wants to hug him.

"So this is it, then." Kyungsoo says.

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Baekhyun for everything you've done for my family. They mean everything to me so I'm very grateful."

"Kyungsoo-" Baekhyun tries to stop him. His tone is too final, making this feel all too real.

"And thank you for taking care of me so well too."

Another stretch of silence. It's strangely awkward all of a sudden. They'd always been so comfortable with each other but now it was like they were strangers. 

“I love you.”

Baekhyun's head snaps up to look at Kyungsoo. His heart stutters, a heavy pit-a-pat starting up a rhythm in his chest. “W-what?”

“I’m in love with you.” Kyungsoo repeats.

“I-I’m… I don’t understand.”

Kyungsoo laughs his deep, throaty laugh. “There’s really not that much to it, Baekhyun. I’m in love with you. I have been for a while now.”

“You know this won’t change anything right?” Baekhyun says because he still can’t believe the words coming out of Kyungsoo’s mouth even though he’s repeated them three times already.

“I know. I just wanted to say it. At least once.” When Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, Kyungsoo chuckles nervously. “It’s probably quite selfish of me right? To be springing it on you at this time but I wanted to let you know.”

“Kyungsoo I-”  _ WHAT. THE. FUCK _ .

“To be honest I wasn’t going to say anything because it’s hopeless. I mean you’re beautiful and funny and smart and i’m just… plain old me. Why would you be interested? Plus you’re a demon so that makes it a bit complicated.” Kyungsoo continues with a laugh that sounds hollow. “You could have anyone you wanted so why would you want someone like me?” 

He looks down at his feet, kicking the ground and in that moment Baekhyun almost says fuck it and takes Kyungsoo into his arms showering him with kisses and reassurances. The only thing stopping him is the utter shock of the situation that has rendered him unable to move.

_ What was going on. This had to be a joke. _

“But even if it’s a bit embarrassing and pathetic I wanted to tell you because you deserve to know. You’re the best person I’ve ever met and you’re not even a person technically. How could I not fall in love with you? You’re beautiful and selfless and kind and I just… I love you. You won’t remember this when you get your second chance but before it’s all wiped away I want you to know. That you were special to someone and meant so much to him, more than he could ever say and more than you could ever know.”

_ There was no fucking way. _

"I love you because you are you but also because of how you make me feel about me. Like i’m not just some insignificant, soulless human living in an infinite universe. Like I truly matter."

_ Now??? Why was he only saying this now? Why hadn't he said anything sooner? Why hadn't Baekhyun had the courage to do something sooner? _

"I’m not sacred, not anymore. I used to dread this day but now knowing this will help you get your second chance I’m not scared. In fact, I'm happy. If this is the only thing I can do for you, I'd do it a million times over."

_ No. No. No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. _

"I love you Baekhyun. I always have and I always will. You- AH!" Kyungsoo cries out, clutching the mark on his neck.

His cry of pain is enough to free Baekhyun from his frozen state. He runs over to Kyungsoo, catching him as he falls. Kyungsoo writhes in his lap, clawing at the skin on his neck.

"NO!" Baekhyun screams. "NO. NO. NO."

Kyungsoo gasps in pain, his eyes rolling back in his head as he trembles. Baekhyun hold him with shaking hands, struggling to remember the words to start the claiming process. He can't do it. He has to do it. Kyungsoo was in pain. He won't do it. The hellhounds would be here soon. Kyungsoo would hurt even more. 

A terrible sensation of being torn from the inside erupts in Baekhyun's chest. He gasps, clutching Kyungsoo's body against his chest, burying his face in his hair.

"Soo!" A sob escapes him and Baekhyun realises with a start that he's crying for the first time in his life. Hot tears run down his cheeks, burning the skin but nothing compares to the gaping hole in his chest. "KYUNGSOO!"

He cups Kyungsoo's face in his hands. He's still writhing in pain, his beautiful face contorted with agony. Baekhyun leans forward, his entire body shuddering so much he can do no more than press his lips to Kyungsoo's. Instantly, Kyungsoo stops moving, his body going slack. The mark on his neck glows for a moment and then fades away.

"No…" Baekhyun cries, clutching the lifeless body in his arms. "I didn't- I couldn't- He doesn't even know-"

There's a sound behind him and someone is prying Kyungsoo from his grip. He tries to fight but there's nothing left in him. Someone is trying to speak to him but he can't see through the tears in his eyes, can't hear over his own screaming. He feels a prick at the back of his neck and then everything goes black.

_ The memories that fill both hands, our precious story, a sincere heart. _

_ If you can still remember them after time passes,  _

_ Will you be able to say that you were happy too? _

Bright sunlight filters through the blinds into the little living room, the sky is clear and blue, the birds chirp pleasantly in the trees. On the street outside, cars speed past, children skip home after a long day at school with their parents struggling to keep up behind them. Couples stroll hand in hand and an occasional dog yips down the street. It truly is a remarkable day but Junmyeon thinks that in all his years there has never been a sadder day than today.

Something rustles behind him, and a faint groan is heard from the crumpled figure lying on the ground. The man stirs, slowly sitting up and looking around with a dazed expression. He doesn't see Junmyeon standing by the window, doesn't seem to see much at all really. He rubs his temples and groans.

"Wakey wakey." Junmyeon says. The man screams, scrambling back against the couch. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ah," Junmyeon smiles. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Junmyeon."

"Junmyeon?" The man repeats, brows furrowed as he tries to recall why it seems familiar. "Oh! Baekhyun's mentioned you a few- oh my God."

The confusion is fading fast, Junmyeon can see the memories coming back to the human. 

Kyungsoo rises to his feet, looking frantically around the room. "Where is he? Where's Baekhyun?" 

"Kyungsoo, please take a seat." Junmyeon suggests gently.

Although kind of small, Junmyeon realises the human has a lot of strength when he rushes over and grabs him by the collar. "WHERE IS HE?"

With a sigh, Junmyeon taps Kyungsoo's temple and the human's head falls forward as he loses consciousness. He carries him to the couch and sets him down gently, helping himself to a cup of tea while he waits for him to wake up again. This was going to take a while.

After a rather long and tiring struggle, Junmyeon is able to calm Kyungsoo down enough to have a conversation. He sits still, tense and shaking with the effort of controlling himself. Junmyeon curses Sehun for making him to do this alone.

"Junmyeon, please tell me what's going on. Why am I still here? And where is Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun is… he's moved on."

"What the hell does _moved_ _on_ mean? He got his second chance? Then why am I still here- Hold on this isn't hell is it?" Kyungsoo's eyes go wide.

Junmyeon can't help but laugh. "Far from it. There's no easy way to say this Kyungsoo but no, Baekhyun didn't get his second chance."

" _ Where the hell is he!? _ "

"Baekhyun decided to sacrifice himself to save you. He has taken your place in hell so you can live your life here."

Kyungsoo stares at Junmyeon for a moment and then laughs coldly. "Nice joke. Truly very amusing."

"Kyungsoo, this is not a joke." Junmyeon says lightly.

"No!" Kyungsoo shouts. "It is! It has to be! Why would he do that?"

"I think you know why. He loved you as much as you loved him."

"No he didn't." Kyungsoo stands shakily, pacing the room. "Why didn't he say anything for all these years?"

"Possibly the same reason you didn't say anything either. You were both scared but it doesn't change the way you felt."

Kyungsoo kicks the couch. "He's a selfish bastard! Why the fuck would he give up his dream and go to hell? What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"Baekhyun has never been one to follow the rules. He does what he wants, how he wants. There's nothing anyone can do to stop him once his mind is made up." Junmyeon shrugs.

"I don't care! Undo it. Take me back instead. Give him his second chance."

"Kyungsoo, I can't."

"You're a fucking demon of course you can!"

"By giving himself up, Baekhyun has already broken the rules and upset the balance between heaven and hell. Again."

Kyungsoo drops to his knees and bows his head. "Please. I'll do anything."

"There's nothing to be done."

Kyungsoo remains silent and still for a long time and Junmyeon realises that he's crying. His heart hurts for the human, but Baekhyun had really left them with no choice. He waits while Kyungsoo sobs until he's run dry.

Wiping his eyes, Kyungsoo stands, his fists clenched by his side. "I've decided. I'll go too. Take me to hell."

Junmyeon is taken aback. "I can't do that."

"Fuck you, yes you can."

"Kyungsoo please think for a moment. Baekhyun sacrificed his dream of 800 years, his chance at living a normal, happy life so you could live yours. Don't make a rash decision and make it all go to waste."

"How am I supposed to live knowing he's in hell because of me? Did he think I was going to thank him and move on?" Fresh tears run down Kyungsoo's face. "What the fuck am I supposed to now? How do I live without him?"

Junmyeon stands and puts his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders. "I can make you forget. I'll take your memories and your pain away too. It's the last thing Baekhyun asked me to do for you."

Kyungsoo wails, covering his face with his hands as he shakes uncontrollably. "Fucking asshole!"

"Kyungsoo, just give me the word and I'll make it all go away."

Kyungsoo jerks back from Junmyeon's grasp, pushing his hands away. "Don't you dare! I don't want to forget him."

"It will be easier for you, I promise."

"It won't be for him. He'll be in pain for eternity while I keep on living a peaceful life. I won't do that. I don't deserve it."

"Kyungsoo, please. Let me help you. It's what Baekhyun wanted."

Kyungsoo grips his hair in tight fists. "FUCK WHAT BAEKHYUN WANTED. DID HE THINK ABOUT WHAT I WANTED? HE WANTS ME TO BE HAPPY? WELL I WANT HIM TO BE HAPPY TOO."

"It's too late for him now."

"No…" Kyungsoo closes his eyes and screams.

Junmyeon sighs deeply. He didn't want it to come to this, but he's left with little choice. He approaches Kyungsoo who staggers away from him but he's faster.

"Please… don't- I don't want to forget-"

A quick tap and Kyungsoo is knocked out again. Junmyeon wipes the tears from his face and covers him with a blanket. Placing a hand over Kyungsoo's hair, he chants quietly. Kyungsoo's body glows red for a moment before returning to normal. A soft sigh of relief escapes the unconscious body. Before leaving, Junmyeon places a small pot with a single spiky red flower on the table.

Kyungsoo wakes up on his couch, feeling like he'd just come out of a coma. He feels well rested and yet exhausted at the same time. For some his brain feels fuzzy and all his thoughts are distorted. He tries to catch a train of thought, but it runs away before he can. All he knows is he feels empty and so incredibly sad.

His cheeks feel cold and when he touches them, they're wet with tears. He doesn't know why he's crying but there's a deep ache in his chest for some reason. His phone rings somewhere close by and Kyungsoo sees it's his mother. Another pang of sadness hits him- but why? He answers the call.

"Kyungsoo is that you?"

"Hey, mom."

She sounds surprised. "Oh god Kyungsoo I'm so relieved. Are you crying? What's wrong sweetie?"

"I- I don't know mom I'm just so sad." Kyungsoo sobs.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry."

"Mom what's wrong with me?"

"Sweetie, I'm not sure. I haven't seen you in so long-" She pauses. "No did I see you in the holiday? I can't seem to remember."

Kyungsoo can understand the confusion she's feeling. "Me neither."

"Are you coming home?"

He pauses, thinking about his answer. Something is anchoring him here but he doesn't know what. "Yes I think I will. This place doesn't feel like home anymore."

"You'll always have a home with me, Kyungsoo you know that right?"

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

It's strange but Kyungsoo swears he can hear the echo of another  _ 'I love you' _ floating somewhere in his memories. He tries to hold on to it, but it's no use. The sadness he's feeling ebbs a little, giving way to a feeling of almost pure happiness and contentment. Kyungsoo wants to laugh all of a sudden. He gasps as hundreds of emotion crash into him- a mix of happiness and sadness, longing and peace, desire and despair. It's almost reached a point where it's too much to handle when it suddenly cuts short and begins to fade. He's left with that hollow, lonely feeling again.

He can't remember what he was feeling or thinking. He can't remember why he's here in Korea and not with his family. He has no recollection of leaving or why. He's not even sure if he remembers who he is anymore. There's something fundamental missing from him, like a vital organ had been ripped out and replaced with air. As silly as it sounds, the faint thudding in his chest makes him think it may be his heart. The only solid thought he has right now are the words of a melancholy love song, playing repeatedly in his mind.

_ I cried with you, _

_ And we laughed together, _

_ I had expectations, _

_ And I went through pain, _

_ I poured out everything, _

_ And I loved, _

_ Following my heart, the way that I am. _


End file.
